


Letting Go

by st_crispins



Series: St. Crispin's Day Society [post-series] [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_crispins/pseuds/st_crispins
Summary: Illya remembers.





	

Now that he’s gone,  
You ask what he was to me:  
Well.  
Let me see.

He was what I was,  
And was not.  
He knew what I knew,  
And what I did not.

We were born and raised a half a world apart,  
But were later formed in the same womb.  
United by blood, but we were not brothers;   
We were more than that.

We shared dreams, but not fantasies.  
Fears, but not nightmares.  
He felt when I thought,  
And thought, when I felt too much.

His silences spoke to me   
And his words made my silences possible.  
When he spoke to others, I didn’t listen.  
I didn’t have to.

He wanted more from life than I did,  
But was often content when I was not.  
He laughed more than I did,  
But railed against Fate, when I would not.

To join physically would have been redundant.  
We were already one:  
Brain, mind, heart, soul.  
We weren’t lovers, but we loved.

We held each other close at arm’s length,  
And reached past death to grasp at life.  
A thousand times my hand gripped his,  
And still does,   
Though he has long since let mine go

And has not.


End file.
